Frankenstein
Frank is a main character in the Hotel Transylvania ''movie series, and is Dracula's best friend. He is based on the Frankenstein's monster. Official Profile '''Frank' is a main character in the Hotel Transylvania ''movie series, and is Dracula's best friend. Dracula's best friend and Mavis' favorite "Uncle Frank" is none other than Frankenstein—an oversized working man with an even bigger heart. It has been a long time since this monster stormed through the countryside, frightening villagers and constables alike. He is an unassuming married man who loves his adoptive family, Drac and Mavis. Imagine his surprise when he and his wife Eunice show up for Mavis' 118th birthday party and he is introduced to a cousin he has never met, Johnnystein (human Jonathan in a monster disguise). Biography 19th Century When Dracula married Martha, Frank along with Murray, Wayne, & Griffin play music for them. When Martha gave birth to Mavis, he cried & blew his nose on Murray much to his annoyance. After Martha was killed & Dracula's house was burned by humans, Dracula lived alone with Mavis & built a hotel for monsters to be safe. Hotel Transylvania Arriving at the Hotel Years Later in 2012, Frank along with his wife Eunice arrived at the Hotel by postal shipping to attend Mavis' 118th Birthday. When the Werewolf kids knocked the Zombies, his head came out & was greeted by Dracula. When Murray arrived, he made fun of Frank's weight which leads Frank into moving his legs and let out a terrible gas-passing framing Murray. He and Eunice went up to Mavis's room to greet her. When Mavis tells them that Dracula is letting her go to a human village, they were shocked as they still believed they're violent, But Mavis suggested that they might have changed. When everyone tells her to be safe, Frank supported the idea of Dracula allowing Mavis the freedom to see the outside world, but whispers to watch out for fire. After Mavis flies to the human village, Frank praises Dracula of how proud he was for letting Mavis go, but he discovered that Dracula was gone not knowing that the village was Dracula's plan to make Mavis believe that humans are bad. After Dracula returned & discovered that his plan lead a human named, Johnny into the Hotel, Frank spotted Dracula, wanting to ask how Mavis' visit to the village was, but he was unable to find him when Dracula hid behind some luggages. Meeting Johnny When Dracula was trying to get Johnny out of the hotel with his secret exits, he sees Murray, Frank & Wayne fighting Zombie Mozart, Bach & Beethoven after the zombies wouldn't let them sing for Mavis' party. Frank saw Dracula & ask what he's been doing, but Dracula wants to know what they've been doing first. After hearing the reason of their fighting with the zombies, Dracula orders them to put down the Zombies. Frank and the group tried to convince Dracula to sing with them, Dracula tells them that he hasn't sang since Martha's death. Frank tried to push Dracula some more to make him sing knowing that Mavis would love it, but Dracula scares them when he explodes with anger, "I said NO! Don't ask me again!" he said. When Johnny got out of the secret entrance, Frank stomps towards Johnny as Dracula protects him & Frank demands to know who he was. Johnny acts like Frankenstein, who Frank though he was making fun of him, but Mavis tells him he was his cousin, Johnnystein after meeting him. But Frank was confused knowing that he doesn't have a cousin, but Dracula & Johnny made him believed it & that Johnny was his right arm's cousin. Frank greets Johnny shacking hands & lifting him up & down. Continuing the lie of being a party planner, Johnny decides to see how good Drac's friends are; he finds their musical talent "good, but a little old school." Borrowing Murray's guitar, Johnny improvises a rock song for Mavis, impressing her and the crowd; everyone wants Johnny to help with something, but Dracula says they have to stay on schedule. Annoying Drac, everyone wants Johnny to join in. The first activity was bingo & everyone except Dracula was bored. He participated in a game of charades in the auditorium. The game is inturrupted, however, when Johnny shows off his scooter. At the pool, when everyone particapated in a game of "Chicken Fight", Frank jumps off of the Giant Octopus' tentacles to dive into the pool, resulting in letting his parts come off. After Johnny was kicking out of the hotel by Dracula, Frank relaxes in the Sauna with the monsters. He admires of Johnny, and that he enjoyed seeing Mavis spending time with him but Dracula said that she would be with someone of his kind. When hearing this, he think that Dracula is saying no one's kind is good enough for him & gets mad. Dracula tells everyone that Johnny left & lies that he didn't like Mavis & all the monsters. But Johnny fell from a weak part of the roof landing on Dracula after showing Mavis her first sunrise. Frank thinks that Johnny had second thoughts. Learning The Truth On the night of Mavis' birthday party, Frank along with, Murray, Wayne & Griffin sang & played music. After Dracula had an argument with Mavis after seeing that he thought that Johnny kissed Mavis, he yells out that the village that Mavis went didn't exist. Hearing all this, Frank demanded to know what he did & Dracula revealed that he built the town she visited the night before to scare her into staying at the hotel. To make things worst, the chief of the hotel, Quasimodo arrived along with his pet rat, Esmeralda to tell everyone about everything, but was frozen by Dracula earlier, but The Fly speaks frozen & tells everyone that he said that Dracula brought a human into the hotel & that the human was Johnny. Frank still believes that Johnny was his right arm's cousin & that Quasimodo was lying, but after Esmeralda reveals Johnny's identity, Frank was shocked by this as everyone panics. When Johnny rejects Mavis for Dracula's respect, lies that he hates monsters, & Mavis blamed Dracula for everything & flies away. Frank & Euncie gave Dracula a dirty look & gets in their boxes to leave the hotel. Getting Johnny Back When everyone was trying to check out of the hotel, Murray was trying to mail the Steins. When Dracula arrives at the lobby, he apologizes for lying, telling them that Johnny wasn't bad & that he think that humans aren't bad anymore. Frank comes out of the box saying that he really liked Johnny, & that he told fun stories if he's his cousin or not. When hearing from Dracula that Mavis & Johnny zinged & that he got in the way, Frank started to cry stating the you only Zing once in your life while he was short circuiting, but doesn't care, so He, Murray, Griffin, Frankenstien and Dracula rush to find Johnny. With the help of Winnie smelling Johnny's shirt, it was revealed that Johnny was at the Airport leaving at 8:00am. Dracula and the group were confused when they arrive at the town where they are greeted by the humans & by a sign advertising a "Monster Festival"; they are shocked to find humans dressed up as monsters and several banners with pun-related cheers for them. Unfortunately, the way to the airport is blocked, so they walked through the crowd. Frank gives Dracula a hat to protect him from the sun. Murray gets an idea to show everyone who they really are, but sense they haven't scared anyone in years, Frank forgot how to scare people. Griffin uses Frank's pyrophobia to try scaring the humans; however, they cheer as they idolize the monsters. Frank yells that he's trying to scare them, & that he's real, but everyone knows & loves him. Frank shows everyone the real Dracula & explains the situation, so several humans dressed as vampires uses their capes to provide shade for Dracula all the way to the airport. After Dracula got Mavis & Johnny back together, Frank was seen along with Eunice, celebrating Mavis & Johnny's relationship & He, Mavis, Johnny, Wayne & Murray, even Dracula sang a song about Zing. Hotel Transylvania 2 At this point in time, Frankenstein has adapted well to coexisting with humans and even enjoys the celebrity status of being a well-known monster. He will pose for pictures with his fans, though he still maintains his fear of fire. '''Johnny's and Mavis' Wedding' Some time after the events of the first film Mavis and Johnny are getting married with Johnny's family in attendence. Frank too is present in the wedding. He looks adorably at Mavis when she approaches the stage in her wedding dress and is disappointed when Drac tells Mavis and Johnny to share a small kiss. Dennis' first Birthday ' At Dennis's first birthday, Frank and Eunice gift Dennis a toy guillotine. Mavis takes it from them and goes on to put a rubber guard on the blade. Drac explains that Mavis is being a little overprotective and she has baby proofed the whole hotel. '''The Plan ' One night Frank overhears Drac imitating Mavis and Johnny about shifting to California. Drac tells him that Mavis wants to leave the hotel because she thinks it is not the right place for Dennis. When Frank tells him that Jonathan is already making the hotel more human-y because Dennis is a human, Drac yells at him saying he is just a late-fanger. When Drac goes to the toilet saying that Mavis is always around Dennis so he cannot spend time with him much, Frank goes on to wear Drac's cape, saying that they haven't had a vacation since before they were married. But the cape chokes him and he removes it. When Drac returns from the toilet, he finds Frank without his coat. After an awkward silence, Drac thinks of sending Mavis and Jonathan on a vacation and meanwhile spending time with Dennis so that he can teach him how to act like a monster. '''Monster Boot Training Camp Later that night Drac Convinces Mavis to go to Sana Cruise California to see if Johnny's home town is the right place to raise Dennis, after Johnny and Mavis leave for the airport to go to California, meanwhile Dracula Frank, Murray, Griffin, Steve aka Bloby and Wayne take Dennis on a road trip to help Dennis find his inner monster just as they leave Frank caries two suitcases and asks Drac is it swimsuit weather where their going then Frank ask Drac that they can't tell anybody about the trip and Drac says no they then head in to the hearse then Drac notices that Bloby is coming to the hearse and he asks Frank why is Bloby coming with them Frank tells Drac that Bloby asked Frank if he could go with them on trip then while they are in the hearse Frank suggest to Drac that they should call his dad Vlad but Drac reassures Frank that they don't need Vlad they can handle it then Drac tells Dennis that monsters are nice just like him but when the moon comes out things become big and scary but as Drac says this Frank turns up the radio and then him Griffin Murray dance then Drac tries to talk to guys then Drac notices that Frank, Griffin, Wayne, Murray, are dancing and are distracted by the music on the radio Drac shouts at Frank, Griffin, Murray and Wayne to get their attention and turns off the radio and Drac asks them what's matter then Frank tells Drac everybody likes that song. 'Dennis' fifth Birthday Party' On Wednesday its Dennis' fifth birthday and every monster and human are at the hotel have a great time and Frank is seen eating a whole plate of orderves when Vlad shows up Drac tells Frank to keep Vlad away from the humans and Mavis and Frank says he's on it then Frank spots Mike and Linda talking to Vlad then Frank intervenes by pushing Mike and Linda off to the side before Vlad figures out that Mike and Linda are humans then Frank introduces himself felling not wanting to talk to Frank Vlad tells Frank if he would to hear more Frank should call his people then Vlad starts to walk away but Frank stops Vlad and says he wants to introduces Vlad to more of his sons friends then Frank and Vlad go to see Murray and Frank introduces Vlad to Murray then Murray freaks out and Vlad calls Murray talking toilet paper Vlad feeling annoyed all the interruptions Vlad asks where's Dennis besides that the reason why Vlad came to the hotel in the first place to meet Dennis on his fifth birthday Frank then calls over Johnny and Frank introduces Vlad to Johnny as Drac's son-in-law then when Johnny introduces him self as count johnafang and then he says blah blah blah blah Do you have any wool then when Vlad asks what's on Johnny's head and Vlad says it looks like his grandmother's boobies which causes Frank, Murray and Johnny laugh then Frank watches the Kakie the cake monster performance and watches between Dracula, Vlad and Johnny's family. Bela's Attack As the family fight comes to a close Johnny realizes that Dennis is missing and everybody starts to panic start looking everywhere in the hotel for Dennis even calling out his name numerious times Frank even looks for Dennis in a pot of soup and he can't find Dennis in the soup and Frank says that Dennis is not in the pot of soup then Frank goes outside with the other monsters and humans to look for Dennis until they hear a roar and Frank asks what is that then they rush to the origin of the sound and find Dennis and feels so proud of Dennis then Dennis senses Bela's gang is coming then Frank watches Dennis turn into a bat and fight off the bat cronies that cause Frank to fight the bat cronies to he roars and pounds the bat crony into the ground then Frank sees Bloby jigiling in fear of the Bat crony and stomps on the bat crony and whips Bloby as a rope and Bloby absorbs the Bat cronies into himself then Frank cheers in victory of the defeat of the bat cronies along with the others monsters and humans and then when Dennis asks Mavis if they can stay at the hotel and Mavis says yes then Frank and the other monsters and humans cheer in excitement that Johnny, Mavis, and Dennis are saying at the hotel while the humans are celebrating just then Bela pops out of the baushies and prepares to kill Johnny with a stick Frank sees this along with the others and is stunned to see Bela Frozen by Vlad and warns Bela to stay away from him and family and shrinks Bela to a harmless size and the warewolf pups play with Bela as a new play toy. Frank and the other monsters return to the hotel to continue celebrating Dennis' birthday party Frank is seen eating an entire plate of cupcakes with Enuice glaring at Frank for eating the entire plate of cupcakes himself then Frank is seen for the last time as he watches Dennis to prepare to blow out the candle on his birthday cake then Franks expression changes from happy to angry due to the Eldarly grembilin eating Dennis' entire birthday cake. Personality Frankenstein is friendly, easygoing, kind, lovable, gentle but also uncontrollable sometimes. Generally, Frankenstein, or Frank to his friends, has an easygoing personality and gets along well with the others. His one outstanding quirk is his stereotypical fear of fire. Even a lit match is enough to send him out of control in a panic. His pyrophobia is so great, that he refuses to travel by plane and sends his body parts and that of his wife Eunice through the mail. The reason for this is that he's scared that the plane's engines might catch on fire. Physical Apperance Frank has light blue skin, green eyes, and black hair. He wears a blue suit with a white stripped shirt, red tie, and black boots. Relationships Romance Eunice - Eunice is Frank's wife. Friends Dracula - Frank and Dracula have been pals for a long time and would do anything for each other. Mavis - Frank cares greatly for Mavis and acts like an Uncle to her. Jonathan - At first, Frank was under the impression that Jonathan was a cool distant relative but that was only a cover up so no one knew he was human. After the secret came out, Frank still seemed upset about the deceit but he still liked Johnny "cousin or not". After hearing that Mavis and Johnny may have even "zinged", he, Wayne, Murray, Griffin, and Dracula rush to find Johnny. After attending the Monster Festival, he realizes that humans aren't such bad people. 'Dennis '- Frank, along with all his other friends, have always shown great love and concern for Dennis. Frank likes to be playful with Dennis, and even showed concern when Dracula was about to throw him off the tower at the camp. Gallery Frankestein Poster.jpg Frankenstein wallpaper.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-Intl-Poster-Frankenstein.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-01.jpg HU-FkT NbrY.jpg Отель 1.png|Frank. Promo Hotel Transylvania Murray Frank head.jpg Drac Friends1.jpg Guests.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-1491.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-11.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-1564.jpg Drac friends.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-3678.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-3728.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-3744.jpg Frank noogie.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-3954.jpg Hotel_transylvania_on_your_right_arm_side.png Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-3993.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-4066.jpg Best Party EVER.png File:We're_Not_Doing_Any_of_That!.png Drac friends sauna.jpg RockBand.jpg Frank & Murray Shocked.png Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7289.jpg Drac Friends3.png Drac friends2.jpg File:FIRE_BAD!!!.png File:E75.png Tumblr_mbn3t3Fa6m1rqqdw7o3_1280.jpg Wayne_and_Frank.png Freeze.png hotel_transylvania_credits_dracula_and_frank_by_lickried-d5tx9xb.png|2d Frankenstein HotelTransylvaniaSaunaDeletedScene.png|Deleted Scene HotelTransylvaniaDeletedSceneStopyellingatus.png|Deleted Scene (Stop yelling at us!) Hotel Transylvania 2 Murray Frank & Wayne HT2.jpg Capture 49.PNG File:Frank_and_Drac1.png 2015-09-09-1441840681-2910280-AsherHT22.jpg Drac and wayne fighting over the frisbee.jpg Capture 24.PNG Murray sandtorm.jpg File:Frank_terrible.png Selfie action.png Hotel-transylvania-camp.jpg Hotel-transylvania-2-monsters.jpg DracandFriendsHT2.jpg Drac and Gang.png Frank and Vlad.jpg|Frank and Vlad File:T69.png Capture 25.PNG Trivia * Due to various trademark and copyright issues with Universal Studios, Sony had to follow certain rules about Frankenstein's looks. "Early on, we got a list of criteria that we needed to follow, things that we could not do because they were trademarked," says producer Michelle Murdocca. According to the list, "'Frankenstein' can't be green... and he can't have electrodes on his neck. We tried bolts on his temples. We tried light bulbs on his neck. Nothing would get by," Murdocca says, "So we went without bolts and we made him blue." * Frankenstein's fear of fire is a reference to the 1931 Universal Studios film Frankenstein, where the same character is extremely fearful of fire, who ultimately is defeated in a burning windmill. * In Hotel Transylvania 2, during the camp fire scene, Frank was not bothered by the fire at all. However, he shows his pyrophobia again when he is accidentally set on fire when the tower he was on with Wayne, Griffin, and Murray falls onto the campfire, and he runs around hysterically throughout the campgrounds inadvertently setting other parts of it on fire too. Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Guests Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Drac Pack Category:Zing Category:Husband Category:Musicians Category:Hotel Transylvania 2